This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for arranging capped capsules in a single direction, whereby many capped empty capsules are put one by one into receiving holes which are moving mechanically and while capped empty capsules are being moved, they are divided into those with caps facing upwardly and those with caps facing downwardly and the former being left to move as they are but the latter being turned upside down so that capped empty capsules facing in the same direction can be supplied to a filling machine.